Monopoly
by Ilurvematsujun
Summary: Monopoly plus Brandy. Shohoku players take on Monopoly. Pairing: Free for all. Yaoi-ish. Implied lewdness and a lot of curses. You've been warned. *Though this isn't really hardcore.


Title: MONOPOLY

A/N: This is a quick story (I wrote it in one sitting so there will obviously be some grammar and tenses falling off somewhere. Hell, I'll edit it after the hell week.) for DV and her twin. This is yaoi-ish. Implied lewdness and a lot of cursing. Well, what would you expect from drunk horny teenagers? Ahahaha Enjoy!

NOTE: These horny bastards don't belong to me. But if they were…. evilgrin

THE PLAYER

"Yes! Eleven! Ore wa Tensai!!"

Now there's only Illinois left before I get to build some houses! I seriously own this game! And they said I've got no brains to play this American board game! Wait, is this American or British? Well, who cares, I'm pwning everyone anyway!

"That's 240!" The banker, who is incredibly sober, said.

Hahaha! Who's the genius now? I've got Kentucky, the infamous Park Place and two railroads in my deck and we've only just started! I'm so pwning this game! And they have the guts to doubt my ability to count!

"Woi! Tensai, you still owe me 20! Baka!" I hear the banker grunting.

"Do'ahou!" here he goes again, mumbling that word behind me.

"You just shut up! Teme!"

Honestly, why did he have to come if he didn't know how to play. He's just dampening the mood and it's ruining my game. Two bottles of brandy down and I'm not even drunk! Okay, I am a bit, but still, this Tensai never gets pissed drunk, contrary to this guy fondling my sides!

"Ryo-chan! Stop it! I won't sell Park Place, so keep those hands to yourself!"

"Are you sure? Hihihihi…"

"Hell yeah! I don't want to go bankrupt after you build a hotel in Boardwalk!"

"Are you suuuuure?" I hear Ryota coyly say and see him give his lips a quick tongue over. "I could give you another railroad plus Ventnor! And if you want more, just say it… I can give you… anything."

Damn! Some people just can't hold their liquor.

"I don't need your Ventnor, thank you very much."

"Do'ahou." Another bitter remark behind me.

"Stop it! Teme!!"

"Okay, hic it's my hic turn." It was Kogure's voice as rolled for his next move.

Kogure then moved his thimble to…

"Oh no! Megane-chan! Not Illinois! Noooooo!!"

Oh God. Kami-sama, don't let him buy the frikking lot! I hope he doesn't have enough money to buy it!

"I'm taking… hic… Illinois." Kogure said as he produces a wad of cash and gives it to the grunting banker.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Not Illinois! No! Oh God! Not Illinois! My game! My strategy! My life!!

"Shut up Sakuragi! You're too loud!" Another grunt from the banker. Nobody understands! If I get Illinois I can build houses and pwn everyone!

"Megane! Trade! Trade! Trade!" I panicked. "Whatever you want! Trade!!"

"Do'ahou!" A little louder now.

"Whatever… hic… I want?" Was that a glint in his glasses?

"NO! The Banker will not approve of this trade! No trading allowed! No!"

"Yes! Finally some action!" Ryota mumbled as I see him down another shot of brandy.

"YES! Anything! Just give me Illinois!" I am desperate. I don't want anyone cramping my style. And well, I don't think any of my properties would help Kogure build houses anyway.

"Any… hic thing?" Okay, now, was that a glint and a tongue that I saw?

"NO! Can't you here me! I said no Trading!" Micchy is obviously trying to stop me from pwning the game!

"Do'ahou!" Another murmur behind me.

"Yes! What do you want?!"

Silence.

And then, I see Kogure lean forward and kiss me.

I feel red and tense when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I heard someone yell "Bastard" and saw the drunk shorty dancing while chanting, "Boy Action! Go! Go! Go!"

I felt someone nibbling at my ears and I can't help but groan since the hands are now caressing my naked abs and pinching my nipple.

"Quit it. Do'ahou."

THE SPECTATOR

Was it my fault that I was never exposed to this American shit?! Is this American or British? To hell with it!

"Do'ahou!" I mumble, as this stupid red hair proclaim, yet again, the genius that is his birth right. Yeah. Right. The only genius-like in your frikking body is your slender back that looks so smooth and soft and inviting… that I want to touch it, caress it, lick it... and that… that butt of yours… that keeps on twitching… wanting me to touch it… how round and so…

Oh God. I need another shot of brandy.

I'm sure you're doing it on purpose, you tease! Just keep flexing your shoulder blades and keep on sweating like that. Hell, why are you so hot! I mean, hot as in sweating. You're the only guy in this room who is half-naked, not to mention wearing only those cute boxers that I can't help but…

Hell. What the hell are you doing?

"Ryo-chan! Stop it! I won't sell Park Place, so keep those hands to yourself!" The red hair snarled.

Kuso! Keep your hands to yourself shorty or I swear you will not leave this room with your baby-maker in one piece! What the hell was I thinking coming to this place anyway? Oh. I was worried what these freaks would do after downing a few bottles. I've got to protect my property!

"Do'ahou" I murmur. Just stop it already, you stupid sexy lust machine! Oh God. I swear! The sweat rolling from his back must be as sweet as those frikking lush lips with that pink tongue of his that keeps darting back and fort. Sweet and salty, I'm sure. And that goddamn butt! Stop twitching it! God! The heat is getting in my groin!

"Okay, hic it's my hic turn." I hear Kogure say and before I knew it, my red hair, I mean, Sakuragi screamed.

"Oh no! Megane-chan! Not Illinois! Noooooo!!"

What Illinois? What? What the hell happened?

"Megane! Trade! Trade! Trade!" he starts yelling. "Whatever you want! Trade!!"

"Do'ahou" Why the hell is he so competitive in this boring board game.

"Whatever… hic… I want?" Was that a glint in Kogure's glasses?

"Yes! Finally some action!" That short drunken player is really asking for it.

There won't be any action with my red hair as long as I'm here! Not with my things! That fucking body is MINE! HE'S MINE!!

"YES! Anything! Just give me Illinois!" What is with this fucking Illinois! I don't get it. Who the hell is Illinois! Oh god, I need a drink.

"Do'ahou" I mumble before I gulp another glass of brandy.

"You BASTARD! NO KISSING WHILE I'M BANKER! Kogure! Kogure! Daijobu?"

"Hell yeah! Go for it! Boy Action! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

What. the. hell. happened.

Blank out – more like… oh.my.god. Why is Sakuragi all red and… sexy? Shit. If that ass wants me that bad then hell, Itadakimasu!

"Quit it. Do'ahou", I whisper as I try to eat the red hair. The liquor kicks in and all I hear is the heavy panting and the sexiest groan I've ever heard in my life.

THE BANKER

"That's 240!" I said. Soberly.

WHY THE HELL AM I SOBER! For god's sake, I chugged down half a bottle of brandy already and I can still count!

"Woi! Tensai, you still owe me 20! Baka!" I grunted.

This is unfair. I purposely became the banker so that I can control the game and rule over these horny little fuckers. And also so I can push Kogure down into bankruptcy and open deals with him that involves his lips eating mine! This is not going according to plan!

"Ryo-chan! Stop it! I won't sell Park Place, so keep those hands to yourself!" I hear the half naked red hair snarl. See? Even that perverted shorty is in a drunken stupor and has the courage to hit on Rukawa's things.

"I could give you another railroad plus Ventnor! And if you want more, just say it… I can give you… anything." Okay Ryota, tease him more and make him shut up. Just don't expect me to help you when that Raven-haired guy behind Sakuragi suddenly fucks the hell out of you.

"Okay, hic it's my hic turn." Kogure said as he rolled a 7 and traced his thimble to Illinois avenue. Hmm, does he have enough cash to buy that lot?

"Oh no! Megane-chan! Not Illinois! Noooooo!!" The squealing comes from the red hair.

"I'm taking… hic… Illinois." Kogure said while giving me a wad of cash.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Not Illinois! No! Oh God! Not Illinois! My game! My strategy! My life!!

Shit, what the hell is this? A bunch of 20s and 1s… wait, how much is Illinois? Hmmm, so that would be, and his change would… argh, I can't think with that noise!

"Shut up Sakuragi! You're too loud!" I yelled. Seriously, how do you expect the banker to do his job if you keep yelling like that.

"Megane! Trade! Trade! Trade!" I hear someone panic. "Whatever you want! Trade!!"

"Whatever… hic… I want?" What the hell was that glint doing in his glasses?

Oh. No. No you don't. Fuck. Kogure is drunk.

"NO! The Banker will not approve of this trade! No trading allowed! No!" I stood up and yelled. I will not be ousted! I will not let my authority be taken for granted. No one will have any kind of trading without my approval in this game. NO ONE!

"Yes! Finally some action!" Kuso. That perverted horny little (pun intended) bastard!

"YES! Anything! Just give me Illinois!"

"Any… hic thing?" Oh no you don't! Not anything. And get that fucking tongue inside your mouth Kogure!

"NO! Can't you here me! I said no Trading!" I will not be disposed! This is my game! I've been courting that boy for months and nobody will stand before me and my man! Not even this wannabe Tensai that doesn't even know how to count… Oh! I mixed a 100 bill with the 500 ones, how stupid of…

Oh. Shit.

"You BASTARD! NO KISSING WHILE I'M BANKER! Kogure! Kogure! Daijobu?" I WILL KILL YOU HANAMICHI!!

"Hell yeah! Go for it! Boy Action! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Oh god. Kogure! Don't pass out now. No! Your libido is up and I know you're horny and perverted because of those two shots, I promise to chug down another bottle of brandy so we can have some hot drunken sex while everybody is busy playing! No! You can't sleep! No!!

FIN.

03-25-08

A/N: Okay, instead of writing a paper, I ended up doing a bit of smutty Slamdunk Fanfic. Hell. I know. I will edit soon.


End file.
